Pursuit Farce
Get in Kenny's car. Drive to Kenny's crew. Lose your wanted level. Go back to your apartment. |target = Go to Rotterdam Hill, then lose the cops|tod = In-game time|fail = Wasted Busted Ling dies Kenny's car is destroyed}} Pursuit Farce is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to Huang Lee by Wu 'Kenny' Lee. This mission introduces the wanted level system of GTA Chinatown Wars. Mission Huang returns to Kenny's restaurant in Cerveza Heights shortly after getting settled into his new apartment. Kenny sends Huang on an odd job errand, which is to find out why his "spies" haven't reported back to him from overseeing the cops spying on an exotic movie he is financing. Kenny instructs Huang to take his car over to the shoot, as proof to his spies that Huang is his nephew, and that he sent him. Huang drives over to the movie shoot, where he is met by Ling Shan, Kenny's one and only spy. Surprised at Huang driving Kenny's car, Ling asks Huang, "Who the fuck are you?" to which Huang responds, "I am his nephew from Hong Kong. Huang Lee." Ling gets into Kenny's car with Huang and explains the situation: she was overseeing the cops and the movie project when the police discovered, and ambushed her. Right after she says this, the cops return to the scene on hot pursuit of the newly-acquainted dyad. Huang manages to shake the cops, and completely lose his wanted level soon after the initial encounter. Huang then drives to his new safehouse in Cerveza Heights, close Kenny's restaurant. Ling agrees to return Kenny's car to him. Huang tries his luck with Ling, having being attracted to her since they met, but to no avail. Ling drives away, and the mission ends. Mission Objectives *Get in Kenny's car. *Drive to Kenny's crew. *Lose your wanted level. *Go back to your apartment. Mission Replay Description Uncle Kenny sent me on a stupid school-boy errand, but, then again, I did meet up with this girl - Ling Shan. She's nice - apart from the crappy attitude. How come every girl I know is permanently premenstrual? Maybe it's me? ...Nah. I'm way too cool. Anyway, got chased by the cops, but managed to shake them off. Tried my chances with Ling, but 'no go'. Like I said, premenstrual. I just need to give it time. Video Walkthroughs Gallery IMG 1627.PNG|Pursuit Farce. Walkthrough PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Uncle Kenny sends an email to Huang telling him to go to the restaurant as soon as possible. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Kenny says he told Hsin about the loss of the Yu Jian Sword... PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS3.jpg|... and it seems that Hsin is not happy about it and there will be consequences for him. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Huang says he's more interested about his father's killer. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Kenny says a couple of his crew are observing a squad of undercover cops who are spying on an exotic movie he's financing... PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS6.jpg|"Purely for artistic reasons, of course." PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS7.jpg|His crew has not yet reported to him, and Kenny tells Huang to go over there and see what happened. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Kenny tells Huang to get his car outside, and says to be careful this time. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang gets Kenny's car outside the restaurant. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Installing GPS features... PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Kenny's crew location. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Huang arrives at the crew's hideout. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Ling Shan comes out of the hideout and goes to the car. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Then she meets "Kenny's rich nephew", who lost the sword. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Ling explains what happened to Kenny's crew. She says they were "jumped by the pigs" PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Talking about "pigs"... PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Wanted Level tutorial. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Huang manages to escape from the police. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS22.jpg|Huang arrives at his apartment in Inchon Avenue, Cerveza Heights. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Huang offering a "coffee". PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS25.jpg|She refuses the offer and says she'd better take Kenny's car back. PursuitFarce-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia * Huang Lee's offer to Ling Shan for "coffee" is an allusion to the Hot Coffee minigame from ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. The "coffee" gag has become a running joke in multiple GTA games since ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. *Kenny's Cognoscenti is painted a unique bright purple color, which is not seen at any other point in the game. **Additionally, Kenny's car cannot be obtained in free roam, nor is it available to buy from the BOABO auto merchant. * The name of the mission is possible reference to the videogame Pursuit Force. *On Huang's way to the movie shoot, a funeral procession for an unknown Italian mobster takes place near the bus terminal. **If the player tries to hijack any vehicle related to said funeral, they will be locked. Navigation }}pl:Pursuit Farce ru:Pursuit Farce Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars